


The Pull

by Writinginstardust



Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: F/M, Fight Training, Fluffy-ish, a number of references to lord of the rings, auri is surprisingly good and kal is impressed, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: After the Octavia III incident, Kal decides that Auri should learn how to defend herself without her powers in case the need ever arises. It turns out she's rather good and a quick learner. Kal is impressed and just a little bit in love.





	The Pull

It was after the third time seeing Aurora in danger that Kal decided she needed to learn to protect herself. Much as he loathed to admit it he wasn't always going to be there to keep her safe and no one, not even Auri herself, had any idea what the limitations of her powers might be. Not until a few days after leaving Octavia III did he bring it up though.

"So that's decided then, we'll find somewhere to get properly fixed up on Xyra and then try and hunt down any information on the Eshvaren and Ra'haam and go from there. Anyone got anything else they'd like to discuss?" Tyler finished up his morning meeting as usual and Kal finally decided to speak up.

"Yes, sir, I think it would be wise for Aurora to learn how to better defend herself. I'd like to train her in our downtime if you would permit it." He still hated asking permission, especially from someone he could take out with one hand tied behind his back, but he had started to grow rather fond if his leader and squad so deferring to his decision didn't make him want to gouge his eyes out like it once might have. Tyler thought about it for a moment and looked to Auri.

"Would you like Kal to train you?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"I suppose it can't hurt to learn a few things."

"Alright then. You two figure out when you want to do that then. Anything else?"

"Yes," Finian said with a trouble-making smile, " if Kal's offering lessons, can I have some on how to properly brood? I hear it makes the girls go crazy, the boys too." He winked at Tyler.

"No, Fin, you can't." Tyler rolled his eyes but couldn't help letting a little smile slip onto his face. "Okay, meeting over." Everyone disbanded and Kal was faintly surprised when Auri caught up with him in the hall.

"You want to get started now?" She asked and was he imagining it or did she sound slightly...eager?

"If that is what you would like."

"I mean...I've got nothing else to do." More nonchalant now but Kal could still sense that same eagerness.

"Follow me then." He led her to the mostly empty cargo hold - their best option since there was no dedicated training space on-board - and set up some makeshift targets on one side of the space.

"Going to teach me some archery then, Legolas?" She grinned at the look of confusion on his face.

"No...that is an impractical weapon." He paused. "And who is this Legolas you keep referring to me as?"

"I have  _ got  _ to find a copy of Lord of the Rings, you're so horribly uneducated."

"Actually I-"

"Nope, I know you're smart but you don't know any of the important stuff. As soon as I find these movies, you're watching them with me. Saving the galaxy can wait 9 hours."

"It's 9 hours long?" 

"Give or take. And then you've got the Hobbit trilogy which we obviously have to watch as well...so that's like another 9 hours if we watch the extended cuts which we must for all those extra minutes of Orlando Bloom..."

"Who is Orla- wait no, this is extremely off-topic. I am meant to be training you."

"Then get teaching, Legolas." 

"I'm not- never mind." He sighed and shook his head with a fond little smile. One Day he'd get used to Aurora. "Alright, you're small so there is a good chance anyone who attacks you will be stronger." She narrowed her eyes at that. 

"Watch it. I may be small but I could throw you across the room with my mind."

"I meant no offence, it just affects our primary focus. I can train you to fight but your best bet will always be defence at range. So," he pulled out a small pistol, "I'm going to teach you to shoot." 

Auri took the pistol from him, an excited glint in her eyes as she studied it. Kal's fingers darted swiftly and skilfully over the weapon in her grasp as he explained the mechanics and basic technique. She admired the surety in his movements and the power she could practically feel coiled within the muscles there. Memories of the damage he could inflict with them alone surfaced in her mind. She wanted to learn how to do that.

"Alright. Are you ready to take a shot?" Auri nodded and Kal moved to stand behind behind her, his hands covering her smaller ones and guiding her as she took aim. Five shots. All of them hitting their mark. He was impressed.

"Oh I am  _ goood _ ." Auri was grinning, proud of herself.

"You are. Now try it on your own." Kal stepped away from her, somewhat reluctantly, and watched as she took aim again. Another five shots. Not quite as accurate but only one missed completely. Kal was  _ very _ impressed.

"Not bad for a beginner, eh?" Through her very visible pride Kal could see something else in her. She wanted his approval. She wanted  _ him _ to be proud. Valued  _ his _ opinion of her and her skill. It tugged at his heart pleasantly and he gave her a smile.

"No. Not bad at all." They simply stared at each other for a few moments longer, both sporting soft smiles for the other, both not entirely sure how to proceed. Finally Kal cleared his throat and snapped them both out of it. "I should probably teach you some basic self-defence."

"I learned some back on Earth actually."

"Show me." They went through the basic motions, Kal grabbing and detaining her in a variety of ways and Auri trying to remember the way she'd been taught to break each kind of hold. On the whole, she didn't do bad. 

Kal landed on his back with a thud, eyes wide, the force more than he'd expected Auri to manage. She was grinning down at him, clearly impressed with herself, her face slightly flushed and chest heaving from the exertion. The force of the Pull was nearly overwhelming.

"How was that?" She asked. It took him a moment to swallow down his feelings and speak.

"Impressive. There is still much I can teach you though."

"I thought so. Can we start with that nerve strike?" There was a glint in her eye, one Kal found he liked to see, would like to see more often. In the days since he'd met Auri he'd wondered often why the Pull had chosen her of all people but here, now, he thought he was finally starting to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you thought in the comments xxx


End file.
